


Given Away

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Analysis, Backstory, Bittersweet Ending, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Character Analysis, Concerned Marvin, Distrust, Family Dynamics, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Hugs, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Predictions, Promises, Protectiveness, Slice of Life, Suspicions, Unease, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Marvin’s known for worrying too much and for being distrustful of those outside of the family. He’s also known, however, for being a keen judge of character.





	Given Away

_He didn’t want to trust her_.

From the moment Chase mentioned that he had met someone through a wrong number, Marvin had leaned back, tilted his head and questioned, “Has she asked how much money you have? She could be a scammer.” Chase had scoffed and blown off the question, of course.

“You’re just thinking that way because you’re the budget guy. I just happened to get a wrong number when I was talking about the next shoot and she decided to come!”

“How does she seem?”

At that, Chase’s second glance had held a beat longer. “ _Normal_ ,” he’d allowed at last, brows furrowing slightly. “Why?”

“Well, sometimes wrong numbers mean wrong people.”

Much like Jack, Marvin prided himself on being a good judge of character, but even their creator seemed supportive when Chase asked if he could bring this woman to their group lunch so they could meet her. Perched at the end of the table in the shop, across from Chase and his new acquaintance, Marvin pretended to be interested in his portion of coffee cake as he watched her out of the corner of his eye, making his assessments.

She was confident and clear-spoken; her presence wasn’t one to be ignored. She knew exactly what she wanted to say and when she said it, she meant it. No beating around the bush. At least that was an admirable trait, but Marvin had a nagging suspicion that a certain vlogger, who kept sneaking sideways glances at her, was more interested in the fact that she herself was a thing to be admired. Chase liked things that  _glowed_.

When Marvin asked him about her later, he was adamant. “Bro, this is only the second time I’ve seen her! We’ve texted a little in between, that’s all. That wasn’t a ‘Meet the Family’ gig; Stacy’s just a friend!”

The faint blush lingering around his ears rather undermined his words, but Marvin spared him a comment about it.

 _He didn’t want to trust her_.

Texting became one of Chase’s favorite activities and “Stacy” became one of his favorite names. With unending patience, Jackieboy nudged him during movie night, reminding him that this was his only night off and he wanted to spend it with them. Sheepish, Chase nodded hurriedly, shoving his phone in his pocket.

“Sorry, sorry. S’just that Stacy was telling me about how one of her favorite bands is going on tour soon; she wanted to know if I liked them!”

 _Oh, my, I wonder why on earth she would want to know that_. Again Marvin bit back the comment, breathing deeply and tossing the remote in Chase’s direction. “What are we watching? You pick.” Channel-surfing would keep him distracted from whatever buzzing his phone might make.

The worst part of it was that it kept him up at night. Somehow he could sense it when Chase was awake too, burrowed under his blankets in his room across the hall, eagerly staring at the screen as he awaited her next text. Stretching out on his back with his arms pillowing his head, Marvin took what was meant to be a calming breath.

Why did she make him so uneasy? Jackieboy seemed accepting of her. Their exchanges were polite, they made a fair amount of small talk and occasionally there was laughter between them—nothing but simple, friendly encounters. Schneep seemed eager to get to know her, though that was a little more difficult. She was wary around him, opting out of any help he tried to offer and citing whatever excuse she had available. In that way, she reminded Marvin of himself, but that didn’t make him feel any better.

“Does that ever hurt you?” he’d asked Schneep offhandedly, leaning against the edge of his desk with folded arms. He knew full well how much it had hurt him when he was the one doing it, but Stacy masked her avoidance in a smile that seemed a little too practiced.

“Well…I know that I am not the one she’s here to see,” the doctor admitted after a pause that went on a few seconds too long, shrugging and offering him a rueful smile. At that Marvin pursed his lips into a firm line, lowering his head.

“Schneep…”

He blinked up at him, unknowing, but the longer Marvin stared back, the more unsure he was of what he wanted to say. Moreover, Schneep probably wasn’t the one he should be saying it to, given his own heartbreak that really wasn’t as far in the past as it seemed (or should have been.)

“You’re a good doctor,” he concluded at last, brushing a hand over his shoulder. “Even if she doesn’t seem to see it.”

Wasn’t it better to see Schneep’s eyes light up than to worry him?

Even so…

 _He didn’t want to trust her_.

“She’s all you talk about now, y’know,” he pointed out, keeping his tone light, as if to tease.

Flushing, Chase shyly mumbled something or another—“Well, there’s a lot to talk about!”—before the phone on the counter buzzed and he lunged for it. “Hey, she’s gonna make it to my next shoot!”

“That’s great,” Marvin agreed, his stomach sinking.

 _He didn’t want to trust her_.

“Something on your mind?” Jackieboy asked as he slumped down on the couch beside him.

When the magician didn’t even acknowledge his presence, the hero followed his gaze, smiling a little at how Chase and Stacy were laughing at the mess they’d made while baking.

“They’ve gotten close, haven’t they?”

After another few moments, Marvin nodded slowly, expression unreadable. “Yeah, they have.”

 _He didn’t want to trust her_.

Chase stumbled as he closed the front door behind him, pressing his back against it and huffing a faint laugh. His smile was dazed, practically dumbstruck, Marvin noticed, eyes narrowing even as he forced a smile.

“How was the movie?”

“I…” Chase laughed again, shaking his head in wonder and then glancing back up at him with shining eyes. “Marv, I kissed her!”

 _He didn’t want to trust her_.

“What is this juicy news that’s made you so excitable?” Schneep asked what they were all thinking as Chase fidgeted in front of them, his broad grin apprehensive.

“Well, I—whew, okay. I’ve been thinking about it a lot and—I’ve done a ton of thinking, and I wanted to let you know that I’m gonna—” Faltering with an embarrassed giggle, he stammered, “I guess it’ll be easier if I just show you.”

As soon as the little velvet box hit the tabletop, Jackieboy sat up ramrod straight, Schneep’s mouth fell open and Marvin felt something tighten in the pit of his stomach.

“Stacy. I…I love her,” their youngest announced breathlessly, pushing it over for them to really see. “I’m gonna ask her on our next date this weekend.”

 _He didn’t want to trust her_.

 _He had never wanted to trust her_.

 _He just wanted to protect him, but he couldn’t find the words…or he suppressed them_.

The joy in Chase’s face was indescribable. Marvin managed a smile in return as Chase approached him, wrapping him in a forceful hug that was sure to wrinkle their suits. Neither cared. Marvin could feel his brother trembling; he knew there were tears in his eyes without needing to see them.

“Thank you…” Chase murmured, curling his ringed hand into Marvin’s back with so much love. “…for being there for me.”

This was more than just thanks, Marvin realized, his breath hitching almost audibly. It was a  _goodbye_.  It was a gentle request to let him go.  _“You’ve done well, big brother, but it’s time for me to do it on my own.”_

He’d never thought he could be so crushed by seven appreciative words.

Yet he swallowed his heartache. He swallowed his pride and his distrust and his deep-seated sense of dread as he noticed the bride and the other members of the party approaching. He wanted to say so many things.

_Be safe. Be happy. Love her well. Be loved well._

_Don’t trust her. I’ve failed you. I’m scared. I’m sorry._

He meant for his voice to be steady and sure, but it broke, falling to a soft, strangled whisper.

“I’ll always be there for you.”


End file.
